Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told!
by Multi-Anime Lover
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Goku and the gang had been able to live in peace for a few years thanks to their efforts. So what happens when they suddenly get invited to another Universal Tournament which involved all the Universe's? Why, accept of course! Watch as Goku and the gang get to live battles both old and new with some shockers along the way as well!
1. Prologue

**Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told!**

 **Prologue**

 **Another Multiverse Tournament?**

* * *

 **-Somewhere out in space...**

Nothing could be seen all around space besides the sight of many different stars both big and small. That was...until a ship suddenly appeared in a vortex like manner as a horizontal E-shaped spacecraft that had five domes of glass around the ship moved around the vacuum of space.

Inside the ship was a group of feathered creatures that resembled that to birds were seen around the main deck as two of the creatures stood beside a small computer screen with one of them looking down at it.

"Parallel Universe #5043648349031. We've arrived to our destination." The creature looking at the screen said.

"Deploy the scanners." The other told him.

The creature nodded before pressing a button as multiple small scanners exited from underneath the ship and began to search all around space. Meanwhile, a more larger creature who was the commander entered seeing his members at work.

"Find anything?" The commander asked.

"Indeed. We've found multiple strong power levels, one located somewhere out in the South Quadrant and the rest located in the North Quadrant on this universe's Earth." One of the two members told him.

"The Earth?" The commander asked once more.

"The Earth...again. But this one is different to the other ones we've encountered so far." The other member replied.

"Is that so?" The commander said "Very well then. Let's go and invite them for our special occasion shall we?"

* * *

 **-Planet Earth (At Capsule Corp)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BULMA!" Everyone yelled out in the backyard of Capsule Corp.

A few years had passed ever since the Tournament of Power as Goku and his friends have had the time to live in peace with universe's no longer in jeopardy. And today was a special occasion as everyone had gathered at Capsule Corp because today was Bulma's birthday!

Just about everyone was here for the birthday party, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi, Oolong, Krillin, #18, Marron, #17, Launch, Hercule, Videl and the Son family as well. And also of course the God of Destruction Beerus and his master Whis.

The majority of the gang mostly talked with each other while enjoying their meal thanks to the chefs that Bulma hired for her birthday. Besides them however, one certain person did the exact opposite as on a table nearby the chefs was there piles upon piles of plates stacked as Goku was currently digging into his food.

As usual, Chi-Chi who was sitting besides him just looked at him with an annoyed look as the Saiyan gobbled up his food.

"Honestly Goku...can't you just eat your food with manners? Today is Bulma's birthday and your stuffing yourself like a pig!" Chi-Chi told him.

"Muy Stumck cundt tak itf!" Goku tried saying as his mouth was full.

"DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Chi-Chi yelled at him in anger.

Nearby, Krillin was looking at Goku with a smile as he saw him ate as he sat with his wife #18 as she fed their daughter Marron and on the opposite side of the table sat #17.

"Hehe, that's Goku for ya. Always filling himself up whenever food's involved."Krillin said.

"I honestly don't think I'll ever get used to him like that." #18 told him.

"Well, he wouldn't be Goku if he didn't eat like that." Krillin replied "Speaking of which, I'm surprised that you were able to make it today #17."

"I figure I could come and visit for this occasion. Things had been quiet back at the island, so I figure I had some time to pass before having to head back." #17 replied.

Somewhere else at the party, both Trunks and Goten sat a table along with Pilaf, Shou and Mai as they talked with each other about all the activities they wanted to do.

"So Trunks! What did you want to do for fun right now?" Goten asked.

"Well I'm hungry right now, but after we eat, I got a brand new game thanks to mom and I figure we could play that together! What do you say?" Trunks asks.

"Sounds like fun!" Goten added.

"Well, you two can go have your fun, I'm going to go get me another plate of that delicious food!" Pilaf added in before heading to the chefs.

"W-Wait for me!" Shou said in a panic tone before catching up.

"Just to let you know Trunks, when you do play that new game with Goten, I'll be cheering for you." Mai told Trunks with a smile on her face.

Trunks smiled back as a small blush came to his face at her comment.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat!" Trunks told Mai and Goten.

They both nodded and also followed behind Pilaf and Shou to get themselves a meal to eat. Somewhere else, Gohan, Videl and their daughter Pan who was now four years old sat at their table as Gohan smiled as he looked around at all of his friends.

"It's nice to hang out like this with everyone. Ever since the Tournament of Power, we deserved this time of peace to relax and enjoy ourselves." Gohan said with a smile.

"Indeed. It was thanks to you and the others that participated that we got this peace. And I'm happy too to see everyone enjoying themselves." Videl told him.

"Yeah...I'm just wondering where Piccolo is. I haven't seen him around here at all since we arrived." Gohan told her.

"Maybe he's at Kami's place still and just decided he didn't want to come." Videl said.

"Hm...your probably right." Gohan said.

His attention then went to Pan as she tapped at his arm to ask him something.

"Hey Daddy?" Pan asked.

"What is it sweetie?" Gohan said.

"Can I go see Grandpa?" Pan said.

"Finish your meal, then you can go see him." Gohan told his daughter.

"OK!" Pan replied before digging into her meal.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle as she dug into her meal while Videl began to tell her to eat her meal slowly as to not choke on her food. Meanwhile, back with Goku, he just finished eating another plate of food before getting out of his chair to stretch as his stomach was full now.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Vegeta and see if he wants to spar." Goku said as he walked off, ignoring Chi-Chi's comments about him always wanting to fight.

As he walked, he looked around at the others as he saw all the different things they were all doing. He saw Yamcha and Tien talking with each other about their fights back then with Puar, Oolong, Launch and Chiaotzu talking about moments they remembered long ago.

Then it went over to Lord Beerus and Whis and as usual, the two were eating "Earth's delicacies" as Beerus calls it as they currently ate something they haven't had before.

"Whis, this meal is absolutely amazing! It has cheese, peppers, onions and tomatoes over a pile of tortilla chips! It's so good!" Beerus told Whis.

"Oh, that is what they call Nachos, my lord. And they have something similar to that which I believed they called Chili Cheese Fries." Whis replied.

"Ooo! That sounds even better!" Beerus said in a cheerful tone.

But Goku's attention finally went to Bulma as he saw her drinking from a cup which he assumed was juice as he walked over to her.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku called out to her.

"Hey Goku! I'm surprised that you're here instead of training like you always do." Bulma told him.

"Well, I didn't want to miss out. Mostly because I didn't want to piss you off like last time." Goku said as he rubbed his head nervously "Anyway, have you seen Vegeta? I was gonna ask him if he wanted to spar."

"He's training in the gravity chamber as usual. It seems like he cares more about training than my birthday!" Bulma said in a slighty angered tone.

"I'll have you know woman, that I don't train all the time!"A voice spoke up from behind.

The two looked to see that Vegeta had arrived who unfortunately was wearing the pink shirt he had from long ago as his Saiyan armor was being cleaned at the moment.

"Oh, Vegeta! Your here for once!" Bulma said in surprise "Did you check on Bulla at least before coming here?"

"I did. She's asleep in her bed." Vegeta told her.

"Good. At least your doing something like that instead of training. And...wow...I haven't seen you wear that in a long time!" Bulma said with a smile.

"Tch. It was the only clothing I had as my armor is being cleaned." Vegeta said in an annoyed tone.

"Wow Vegeta! Talk about going back to the past with that shirt. I haven't seen you wear that in a really long time!" Goku said.

"Don't you start Kakarot! I don't want to hear a single word to come out of your mouth that involves this shirt! I'm more embarrassed having to wear this blasted thing." Vegeta told him.

"What? I was just feeling nostalgic." Goku said "Anyway, I was actually looking for you and I was wondering if you wanted to have a sparring match."

"No, Kakarot." Vegeta told him.

"What!? Why not!?" Goku asked.

"Did you forget why your here? Today is Bulma's birthday and I might as well be here instead of sparring." Vegeta told him.

"Party pooper." Goku said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh stop complaining Goku. Once my birthday is over, you can have your sparring match with him alright?" Bulma said.

"OK! That's fair enough!" Goku replied in a happy tone.

"And when it comes to it, I'll be the one to beat you and keep the throne as the strongest." Vegeta told him with a smirk.

"We'll see. I won't deny though that you as of now are the strongest." Goku added.

He wasn't lying when he said that. During the Tournament of Power, while he had attained Ultra Instinct during his fight against Jiren, it only came to him and he hadn't been able to access it ever since. While Vegeta on the other hand was able to access the new evolution of Super Saiyan Blue which he remembered him calling it "Super Saiyan Royal Blue".

So because of that, Vegeta had temporarily taken the throne as the strongest besides Beerus until he was able to access Ultra Instinct again.

Goku's thoughts however were interrupted as he felt something pull at his pants and looked down to see his grand daughter Pan looking up at him with a smile.

"Grandpa! Can we play together?" Pan asked him.

"Of course Pan!" Goku said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

Pan had a big smile as the two walked off to go have fun and as for the majority of the gang, continued to enjoy themselves as Bulma's birthday party continued.

* * *

 **-Meanwhike (At Kami's Lookout)**

As how everyday had gone for the Namekian, Piccolo was floating in the air as he mediated to calm his mind as it was quiet here at the lookout. Since the Tournament of Power, nothing serious or new had emerged during the years that passed and Frieza so far hasn't tried to come to earth for his revenge after getting revived thanks to Whis.

Standing some distance away, Dende was watching him as Mr. Popo was right beside him as they enjoyed the peace they had for quite a long time.

"I do enjoy this peace and quiet after that tournament and it was thanks to Goku and the others that the Earth has been kept safe ever since." Dende said.

"Indeed. Although, I'm rather worried if that Frieza person that they spoke of being brought back to life will return here to Earth." Mr. Popo said with slight worry.

"Well if he does come back, Goku and the others will take care of him. I know that they're strong enough to beat him." Dende told him "Right Piccolo?"

Piccolo just grunted for his response which made the Guardian of the Earth raise an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking about. Speaking of Piccolo, while he did agree about the Earth having peace after the Tournament of Power, he couldn't help but feel that there was something out there and it troubled him.

" _Everything seems like it's good...but my instincts are telling me that something might be coming and it has its eyes on Earth._ " Piccolo thought to himself.

Whatever it could be that he felt might come, he would be sure that he and the others would take care of it to make sure that it wouldn't become dangerous in the future.

However things seemed to go exactly as how he thought they would go as his attention suddenly went up as he saw a small metallic looking robot come flying down to to the lookout before settling itself right behind him. He looked back and took a battle stance as he prepared for battle until it began to project some kind of creature which looked like some kind of bird and shockingly a Namekian as well!

Piccolo who was unsure about who these two were spoke up.

"Who are you and why have you come here to this planet?" Piccolo asked.

"Forgive us for coming without no warning, but we have come here to tell you of a special event that we are hosting." The bird creature began "If your wondering what I am, I am from a race called the Vargas. We have come here thanks to our time travel technology to invite you for a special occasion!"

"What kind of occasion?" Piccolo asked, tone serious.

"That my friend is to come with us including your strongest warriors for a Multiverse Martial Arts Tournament! Where warriors from every universe will battle it out to see who will come out on top as the strongest!" The Varga told him.

"Another universal tournament?" Piccolo asked in surprise.

"Indeed! However, I will tell you that this tournament is not like the previous one if that's what your wondering about." The Varga said to make the tension go away "This tournament in a way is like your Martial Arts Tournament with rules and conditions to win as such."

"Is that so...if your Varga race really did come here to invite us then how come you have a Namekian with you?" Piccolo asked once more.

"We have made a friendship with the Vargas as we as you can say are the medical group for the people that get hurt and such." The Namekian told him.

"That's right. In case if your fighters get injured after the battle, our Namekians will heal them up right away. That is...if you wish to accept." The Varga said.

"I would say no...but I know Goku would want to join this tournament of yours." Piccolo said.

"If you have others located somewhere else, we can send a message to them so they can arrive here and we'll explain the rules to all of you. Then once that's done, we'll be arriving in our ship so we can pick you all up and bring you to the universe where the tournament is being taken place." The Varga told him.

Piccolo just nodded as then the projection ended before the small machine headed off to where Goku and the others were which he assumed must have energy sensors on it. As it left, Dende came up to him with a worried expression on his face now.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if this might be a trap?" Dende asked him.

"Well, we won't know until the others arrive. For now, we just have to wait." Piccolo told him.

He just looked at him for a moment, before nodding as they waited for the others to arrive here at the lookout.

* * *

 **-Back at Capsule Corp...**

Back here at Capsule Corp, some of the gang had left as they had other things to do which left only Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Roshi, Krillin, #18, Marron, #17, Videl and the Son family. Each of them doing their own thing as the birthday party still went on.

Goten and Mai had followed Trunks to his room as they proceeded to play the new game that he got, while Pilaf and Shou continued to enjoy the food that they had. Krillin and #18 still spoke with #17 about how he had been doing back on the island as Marron had followed Goten and Mai to go play Trunks's new game.

Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and Roshi just chatted with each other still talking about the good old times from many years ago. Gohan and Videl also talked with each other while Pan was playing with Goku as the two were playing tag.

Then it left Vegeta who was leaning himself on a tree as he looked at his sole rival as Bulma just chatted with Chi-Chi of how her life had been so far. He had one simple thought in his mind as he stared at Goku.

" _When we spar Kakarot...this time...unlike all the other times...I will beat you and show that I have surpassed you._ " Vegeta thought to himself.

At the thought of showing him that he was stronger and had surpassed him, he smiled at the thought of doing so. He just had to wait until Bulma's birthday was over.

However it seemed as things were going to change as suddenly a small mechanical thing appeared in the air above everyone which got their attention.

"What the heck is that?" Krillin asked.

"Is somebody spying on us!?" Oolong asked in fear.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yamcha said in a worried tone.

The others just looked at it as the small mechanical thing came down before it began to project something which once again showed the Varga creature and Namekian that was with him.

"Hello, warriors! We have come here to invite all of you to a special event that we are hosting." The Varga said.

"Just who might you be?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, forgive us. I am from a race called the Vargas and we have come here with the help of our time travel technology to invite you all to our special event!" The Varga explained.

"Special event?" Goku asked.

"Indeed! The event that we have invited for all of you to join is a Multiverse Martial Arts Tournament!" The Varga told them.

At the moment he mentioned Multiverse, Beerus nearly jumped out of his seat in shock because of it.

"MULTIVERSE TOURNAMENT!? GOKU, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Beerus yelled in shock and fury.

"Hey! I haven't done anything!" Goku told him.

"Calm down! It's nothing like the previous Multiverse Tournament at all." The Varga said "This Tournament we're having is a more simpler one which is like the ones you have here."

Hearing his words, Beerus took a very deep breath of relief as their universe wasn't in danger of being erased. Meanwhile, Goku got excited at the mention of another Multiverse Tournament.

"Another Multiverse Tournament? What's it about?" Goku asked in a curious tone.

"Well, we have invited warriors from all 20 Universe's to join this special occasion to see who will come out as the strongest of them all!" The Varga explained "If you wish to join and learn the rules, then you are to meet at the lookout where your friend is waiting and we'll be there shortly to pick you up."

With that, the projection ended before heading up into the sky and leaving. After it left, everyone spoke their mind about being invited to another Multiverse Tournament.

"Another Universal tournament? Sounds a little fishy if you ask me." Yamcha said.

"I gotta agree. We just finished a tournament involving multiple Universe's and we've been invited to another one and we have all 20?" #17 added "Like Yamcha said, this sounds catchy."

"Aw come on guys! While this is another Universal tournament, we don't have to worry about universe's being erased this time around! And, we get to see what warriors there are from the other Universe's that were originally erased!" Goku said in an excited tone.

"That also means that we might see some familiar faces as well." Vegeta added.

If that bird meant that all Universe's would be invited, then they would definitely see people they knew very well such as Jiren from Universe 11 or Cabba from Universe 6. He would be very interested to see how strong they had become during the time after the Tournament of Power.

"I wouldn't mind. I guess just like Goku, I'm curious as to what kind of warriors there are from the other universes that were brought back thanks to #17's wish." Krillin said.

"Before we come to a conclusion, why don't we head to the lookout and hear what the Varga person has to explain to us." Gohan told the others.

"Oh yeah! We can't go in without knowing what's gonna be in the tournament! Let's go then!" Goku said "Whoever want's to come, just grab a hold of me and I'll bring us there with my Instant Transmission."

As he finished, the ones that decided to go and tag along were Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, #18, #17(because #18 was going, so he felt he should go too.), Videl, Pan, Roshi, Beerus, Whis and Yamcha as the others decided to stay instead.

"Alright. If that's everyone that wants to come, then here we go." Goku said.

Then in one split second, the entire group disappeared from where they were standing as the others had thoughts about the current event going on.

"Do you guys think that bird thing was serious about his tournament?" Oolong asked out loud.

"I don't know. But if it comes to it that something goes wrong, I'm sure they can take care of it." Puar told him.

"I hope so." Oolong said.

"Me too." Puar said, having to agree with him.

* * *

 **-Meanwhike (At Kami's Lookout)**

Just as they left Capsule Corp, the gang had arrived immediately at Kami's Lookout as they all looked to see that Piccolo was indeed here along with Dende and Mr. Popo who were standing beside the Varga person and the Namekian that was with him.

"Heh, you guys arrived just in time." Piccolo said.

"What do you expect? I can get us anywhere with my Instant Tranmission." Goku told him with a smile.

The Varga smiled as he saw quite the number of people arrive which excited him as he hoped that they were all participants if they accepted.

"Alright bird. We're here like you asked us. So, care to explain what this tournament is all about?" Vegeta asked, wanting to get to the point right away.

"Right, of course!" The Varga said.

He then took a small breath before he began to explain what the tournament was about and the rules as well.

"To start off, I mentioned that I am from a race called the Varga. But as you know, I am not from this Universe. You see, my race was able to create machines that allowed us to be able to travel through time in any universe which is something that is quite impossible for anyone to create or do." The Varga began "However, because of our technology the Kaioshin's of Universe 1 had heard about our technology and told us to destroy them or else. So that was then we got the brilliant idea with the help of the Kaioshin's themselves, the Namekian race from another universe and even Grand Zeno as well, to host the 2nd Multiverse Tournament with all 20 Universes to see who is the strongest."

At the mention of Grand Zeno, Beerus began to sweat like crazy because of it.

"E-E-Even Grand Zeno?!" Beerus asked.

"That is correct! And like I said, you don't have to worry about them erasing Universe's if they lose. They will simply be watching as spectators with the Grand Priest watching over them of course." The Varga told him.

Beerus, once again took a breath of relief of not having to worry about their Universe being in jeopardy again.

"So this tournament...is their a money prize or anything like that?" #18 asked.

"Even better! The winner of the tournament will be able to have their own wish granted by Shenron himself!" The Varga told her "Meaning, you could wish for anything you like!"

"Then I'm in." #18 said immediately after.

"Just like that?" Krillin asked.

"What do you think? If we win, we'll be able to wish as much Zeni we went and that'll allow us to buy a better house and let us put Marron into a special school so she can grow up and do whatever dream she has." #18 explained.

"OK. Well, I'm in too! I can't let my wife do all the hard work now can I?" Krillin said with a smile.

#18 smiled back as well at his comment. Then it went to surpise as the next voice caught her by surprise.

"If #18's coming along, then I might as well join in too." #17 spoke up as well.

"#17, are you sure? What about the Island?" #18 asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, I still have three little helpers that I remember last time had a blast." #17 replied, referring to three little kids in particular.

"You mean Goten, Trunks and Marron? They protected your Island during the Tournament of Power right?" Gohan asked.

"That's right. Knowing them, I'm sure they would love to do it again." #17 said.

"Well Goten and Marron I know, but Trunks...I don't know if he will." Krillin told him.

"If I know Bulma, she'll probably order for him to go." Vegeta spoke up.

"Oh yeah." Krillin said "Well, I guess that's good enough then."

"Indeed! Will there be anyone else that will be joining?" The Varga asked.

"I'm definitely in!" Goku said with a big smile.

"So am I. No way in hell I'm gonna let Kakarot go to some tournament without me." Vegeta said.

"I think I'll join as well." Gohan spoke up.

That got a surprise reaction from Videl and Piccolo as they assumed that he was going to stay here.

"Really Gohan? But you have that appointment coming up don't you?" Videl asked him.

"I think that can wait. Besides, If I want to keep myself strong in case a new threat arises, this tournament might be able to make me stronger." Gohan told her "I don't want to end up like how I did against Frieza when he was resurrected long ago."

"Well...if that's what you want. Just promise that you'll be OK then." Videl told him with worry in her tone.

"I'll be alright." Gohan reassured her "Speaking of which...Piccolo...you don't mind if you can change my clothes?"

"Sure. What did you want?" Piccolo asked.

"Hm...how about we go old school and give me the same clothes I wore when you first trained me." Gohan told him.

Piccolo nodded before he pointed his finger at him as with a flash of light that covered him, Gohan was now wearing his purple Gi that he wore when Piccolo first trained him and when he and his father had gotten out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the Cell Games.

"Thanks." Gohan told him.

"No problem." Piccolo said.

"Actually...could you do the same for me, but my Saiyan armor...I...forgot to change before we left." Vegeta asked in slight embarrassment as he still had on his pink shirt.

"Hehe, sure Vegeta." Piccolo told him.

Vegeta grunted at the laugh in annoyance before he too flashed light before he was now decked out in his Saiyan armor which brought a smile to his face.

"Well, to let you know, if something does happen, our Namekians will heal him up right away." The Varga told them. "Besides, although we are asking for fighters to join the tournament, we also allow those who wish to come along and watch the fights as well."

"Really? Then I'll come along as a spectator." Videl said.

"Me too! I wanna cheer daddy and grandpa!" Pan spoke up.

"What about you Piccolo? Are you gonna join as a contestant?" Gohan asked him.

"I'll pass. But I'll come along as a spectator as well." Piccolo told him.

"Aw man...I was hoping to face you in the tournament." Goku said in disappointment.

"Oh please. You'll be facing against warriors from all Universe's. I think missing out on one match won't be that big of a deal." Piccolo told him.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said "What about you Master Roshi?"

"I'll pass. Besides, I have more important things to do here." Roshi told him.

"OK. What about you Lord Beerus?" Goku asked.

"What do you think? Of course I'm tagging along. Besides, if all the Universe's are getting involved then I know for sure that my brother will be there as well." Beerus told him.

"And I'll be there as well in case Lord Beerus has one of his tempers." Whis added.

"Of course you would." Beerus muttered under his breath.

"Well, if that's everyone that will be coming along, then come aboard our ship and we'll begin to explain the rules for our Tournament." The Varga said.

He then looked over to their ship as a platform came down from the bottom of their ship before he and the Namekian with him walked on to it.

"Well then, step on and we'll be heading our way!" The Varga told everyone.

All the contestants and spectators obliged as Yamcha and Roshi looked at everyone as the platform began to lift back up into the ship.

"Hey Yamcha! You don't mind you tell the kids what's going on and what they have to do while #17's gone?" Krillin asked.

"You can count on me!" Yamcha told him with a thumbs up.

Krillin smiled before the platform connected back with the ship before flying off into the sky and back into space. Yamcha then prepared himself to fly back to Capsule Corp. to tell the kids about what was going on before he looked back to Roshi.

"You coming gramps?" Yamcha asked.

"Well...I can't fly." Roshi told him.

Yamcha face planted immediately before getting back up and grabbing him by his arms and then proceeded to fly back to Capsule Corp along with Roshi. Meanwhile, Dende and Mr. Popo looked up to where the ship originally was.

"I hope everything goes alright...I still have a bad feeling about this." Dende said to Mr. Popo.

"I hope so too that things will be alright as well." Mr. Popo added.

* * *

 **-At the Varga's Ship...**

After a bit of traveling, the gang had arrived at the main ship of the Varga's as some of them were surprised to see such a huge room they were in as they entered. They then watched as the Varga that was with them walked up to two more of his kind which were piloting the ship.

"We've returned. Set the machine to travel to the Universe we're holding our tournament." The Varga told them.

They both nodded before pressing a serious of buttons and then the world outside the window changed before becoming now a tunnel of blue light as they headed to the Universe where the Tournament was taking place.

"Now then. As we head towards the Universe for the Tournament, I am now going to explain to you all the rules for how this will work." The Varga told them "But first, we must wait for our other guest."

"Other guest?" Krillin asked.

"I believe the bird means me." A random voice spoke up.

Everyone nearly jumped in shock as they heard and immediately recognized the voice as they all turned around to see that Frieza was standing right there in the middle of an entrance.

"Frieza. I should have known they would've invited you as well." Goku told him.

"What do you expect? Hearing about a tournament where the winner gets their wish granted was something I couldn't ignore. Besides...I also had a good feeling that you and Vegeta would come as well." Frieza told them.

"Hehe. Same thing goes for me too. Besides the wish, I was hoping that we could have a rematch as well just to see which one of us is stronger." Goku replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind sending you back to grave once more if we face each other." Vegeta told him with a smirk as well.

"I'd love to see you try. During the time after the Tournament of Power, I too have indeed gotten stronger." Frieza replied with his own smirk as well.

"Now, now, why don't you save all the trash talk for when your match comes? Besides, it's now time for me to explain the rules for the Tournament." The Varga spoke up.

Everyone quieted down as he proceeded to explain the rules for the tournament.

"Now then. The rules for the Tournament are quite simple. It's 1V1 and the only way to win is either knocking your opponent out to the count of 30 or killing your opponent. There are no ring outs and the gravity for the arena will be different with each round." The Varga explained "Weapons are allowed, but you can not ask for the help from someone else unless you're able to summon someone to aid you which will count as a weapon."

"Sounds pretty much like how our Tournament works besides the ring out and...well...killing part." Krillin said.

"Yes. We had a feeling that some Universe's might be rather...deadly so what we will do is at the end of the tournament, we will use another set of Dragon Balls and wish all of the contestants that were killed brought back to life." The Varga told them.

"That's good to hear. I would hate to see all of those who could be killed just left dead after the tournament." Gohan said.

"I think one in particular would be better dead." Vegeta spoke up, his eyes trailing towards Frieza.

"Haha, very funny Vegeta. I forget how much of a joker you are." Frieza told him.

"Oh I wasn't joking Frieza. Cause I'll be the one to finish you off and Kakarot won't be stealing my glory unlike last time we fought." Vegeta replied.

"You do know if it wasn't for me and Goku, you would be dead right now." Whis told him.

"Well more like we would all be dead besides Frieza." Krillin corrected him.

"Indeed. For once, the bald man actually said something smart this time around. Unlike you Vegeta, prince of nobody." Frieza told him.

"Oh, your just asking for it aren't you!?" Vegeta said in slight anger.

"Gentlemen please! Save it for your matches! Besides, we have arrived!" The Varga told them.

Everyone looked out the window and he was correct as the ship came out of time travel and they all looked to see a humongous stadium that was the shape of a bowl as they saw all kinds of ships parked beside it.

"Wow! Look at the size of that stadium!" Goku said in awe.

"It's so big!" Pan said in awe as well.

Meanwhile, Frieza looked around and wasn't really interested to whatever people had arrived until his sights set on a very familiar ship that he was all too familiar with. But his attention didn't last long as the floor underneath them disconnected before becoming a platform once more and landed on the ground near one of the entrances into the stadium.

"Follow me and I shall bring you all to your space!" The Varga told everyone.

They all did as they were told as they followed him into a entrance which turned out to be a tunnel before they arrived at the main area as all around them were races of many kinds which filled the entire stadium which shocked everyone!

"Wow...talk about being in front of an audience." Krillin said.

"No kidding! I don't think I've seen this many people before all together like this!" Gohan said as well "Not even the World Tournament compares to this!"

"I must admit, but I am quite surprised as well. I didn't think there would be this many people here." Beerus added.

"Well, make yourselves at home. We're still waiting for a few Universe's to arrive, so the Tournament won't begin until every space is filled." The Varga told them before leaving and heading up to the tower that was located at the top of the stadium.

As they waited, Goku couldn't keep the excitement hidden anymore as a big grin was on his face as he stood where he was.

"Man, I can't wait! I'm so excited to face off against new opponents from different universe's and old ones as well!" Goku said in an excited tone.

Mostly out of those he knew he was excited to face off against Vegeta, Frieza, Jiren and-

"Well, well...if it isn't the old man Saiyan from last time." A random voice spoke up.

Goku jumped in surprise as so did some of the others as they recognized the voice and looked over to the space on their right to see the familiar face of a female Saiyan they knew.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Next Time**

 **Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Faces Old and New! Let the Tournament begin!**

* * *

 **This is my first story so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello viewers! Before the chapter begins, I wanted to start out by saying thank you to the positive reviews I've gotten from the prologue chapter which as someone who's just started really makes me happy. And I can hopefully promise you all that this story will keep on giving you guys a smile.**

 **(A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was in the middle of finding jobs and I had just gotten me a brand new job today. So that was why I haven't updated in a bit** **because I've been so tired after work.)**

 **Now then, to talk about how these matches are gonna work as I might as well tell them again just to make sure that you all understand how they will go. Every match will be 1v1 and the only way to win is either knocking your opponent out until the count of 30, killing your opponent or they give up (I forgot to mention that in the last chapter so let's just pretend that all the universe's know about that last part.) Weapons are allowed, however you can not have help from someone else unless you are able to summon a person to battle which counts as a weapon.**

 **Now to the topic about what universe's there are that are participating in the tournament. Here's a guide as to what universe's are in the tournament:**

 **(Some Universe's are ?'s because I don't want to spoil them yet.)**

 **Universe 1: The Kaioshin's**

 **Universe 2: Gag Universe**

 **Universe 3: ?**

 **Universe 4: Buu**

 **Universe 5: ?**

 **Universe 6: Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Hit and Frost**

 **Universe 7: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza, Krillin, #17 and #18**

 **Universe 8: Frieza Clan**

 **Universe 9: ?**

 **Universe 10: Saiyan's and Namek's**

 **Universe 11: Jiren, Toppo and Dyspo**

 **Universe 12: (Future) Trunks's Timeline**

 **Universe 13: Super Saiyan's**

 **Universe 14: ?**

 **Universe 15: I'K'L**

 **Universe 16: ?**

 **Universe 17: Cell**

 **Universe 18: ?**

 **Universe 19: Heliots**

 **Universe 20: Broly?**

 **Probably wonder why Broly has a question mark, well...you'll see. (If your familiar with why I have a ? for Broly, you might have a pretty good idea of what version of him I'm using.)**

 **Now that the Universe's have been somewhat revealed besides a few, it's time to answer the reviews I've got from you all:**

 **: They don't have it, but SSJ4 will be in this story just...not yet.**

 **zamasu black: You'll see.**

 **BlackGogeta: Omakes? What are those?**

 **Maskman: He is, just...wait and you'll find out what version of Broly I'm using.**

 **thewittywhy: Oh, indeed there are as you'll find out in this chapter.**

 **fanficfan1001: Glad to hear it!**

 **Now the last thing to talk about is about any pairings...well...what do you guys think? You all want to see any pairings or not? Let me know in your review, but with all of that said, let's get on with Chapter 1!**

 **Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Faces Old and New! Let the Tournament Begin!**

"Hey! Your that female Saiyan from the Tournament of Power!" Goku said to her "Caulifla, right?"

"That's right." Caulifla replied with a smirk "I figure that you would be invited to this tournament being held by those birds. It gives me another chance to take you down and things won't be like they had been back during that universal tournament!"

"I'll bet. You must've gotten stronger than last time." Goku said "Speaking of which, have you or the others been able to tap into Super Saiyan 3 yet?"

"No. But with all the training I did with Kale and Cabba, my Super Saiyan 2 is way stronger than before! I bet it's strong enough to be on par with that blue haired form of yours." Caulifla told him, smirk still shown on her face.

"We'll see until the tournament begins." Goku told her.

"Hey! Since your here, are Cabba and your other Saiyan friend with you as well?" Vegeta asked her.

"Yes we are, Vegeta-sama!" A voice spoke up.

The two looked towards their space's entrance which revealed Cabba and Kale coming out along with Hit, Frost and Champa as well. Goku's smile grew bigger as he saw Hit to which the Assassin replied with a smile of his own, while Frost on the other hand had a look of anger as his sight was completely on Frieza who had an amused smile on his face.

"It's so great to see you again Vegeta-sama!" Cabba said with a smile.

"I don't recall ever saying for you to call me a teacher! But...it is good to see you again." Vegeta told him "Have you kept up with your training?"

"Of course! Just like I promised you, I trained myself to my limit every day and I've gotten even stronger than last time." Cabba replied.

"Good. As to hear and expect from a Saiyan as yourself." Vegeta said.

"What else would you expect? Just like I'm gonna do to the old man, your gonna be next!" Caulifla spoke up.

"Hmph, like you could beat Kakarot. If you should know, between me and him, I am the strongest as I have achieved a new form unlike the idiot who can't even tap into that Ultra Instinct of his." Vegeta said as he pointed towards Goku.

"Hehe, that's right. For now at least until I can tap into it again and control it this time around." Goku said.

"Tch, don't remind me of that Ultra Instinct of yours. I still remember how you beat me and Kale when we fused with the Potara." Caulifla said as she was irritated remembering how she was defeated when she was fused with Kale to become Kefla and got defeated by that Ultra Instinct form.

"What about Kale? Has she gotten stronger?" Goku asked.

"Of course she did! Like I was gonna let my protege stay at the level she was, right?" Caulifla said as she looked over to her.

"O-Of course Caulifla-san!" Kale replied with a smile.

"She's gotten so strong that she can also go Super Saiyan 2 as well! And she's combined it with that hidden power of hers to where she's stronger than me and Cabba combined too!" Caulifla stated as well.

"Ooo, really? Then I can't wait to see how strong she is if we fight in the tournament!" Goku said with even more excitement.

As the group of Saiyans talked, Frost who was away from them was standing on the opposite side of where Frieza stood in his space as he still had an angered look on his face.

"You...Oh how I have awaited the day to get my revenge on you...if we weren't here because of a tournament, I would be killing you right now!" Frost told him in an angered tone.

"You? Kill me? Haha...Like you would be able to defeat me. Let alone that you thought that we would be allies because we are just about the same. Besides power of course." Frieza told him with a smile.

"Oh you'll see. Ever since what you did to me and after the Tournament of Power, I had set my goals solely to get my revenge on you and trained myself to the brink of death to become strong enough to kill you!" Frost told him.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Do you think that you were the only one to train to get stronger?" Frieza said "While I'm not interested in you, I trained myself to my very core to have my rematch with those monkeys over there. And I'll be sure to kill you along the way if we come face to face in this tournament."

"We'll see..." Frost said.

Meanwhile, the two brothers were staring each other down as they stood face to face in their respective spaces.

"Brother. I see you were invited as well." Beerus told his brother.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come? Like I would ignore another chance to completely humiliate you and your warriors. Unlike the tournament we held or the Tournament of Power, things are going to be completely different!" Champa said.

"I beg to differ. Because we will be the one's to utterly defeat you again like last time." Beerus replied.

"No it won't!" Champa told him.

"Yes it will!" Beerus replied.

"Won't!" Champa replied back.

"WILL!" Beerus replied back, tone now angry.

"WON'T!" Champa replied again, tone also angry.

"WILL!" Beerus replied once more, now furious.

Thus the two began to butt heads as their purple aura's began to form as it seemed the two were about to brawl. That was...until the next voice that came immediately caused their emotions to change.

"Hi Goku!" Two voice's that sounded identical suddenly spoke up.

At the mention of his name, Goku looked over and smiled once more as the two Grand Zeno's were floating there with smiles as well.

"Hey Zenny!" Goku replied.

"G-G-G-GRAND ZENO!" Both Beerus and Champa said in shock.

Then in one second, they were facing the two with their heads bowed down for them as Whis and Champa's assistant/teacher Vados floated beside them.

"We're so happy that your here Goku!" Grand Zeno #1 said.

"Very Happy!" Grand Zeno #2 said as well.

"It's been a while hasn't it! How have you both been after the Tournament of Power?" Goku asked.

"Bored. No one to watch fight made us not have fun." Grand Zeno #1 replied.

"But now, we have another Multiverse tournament and now we can see you and others fight again!" Grand Zeno #2 also replied.

"Well, you guys won't be disappointed! Now that all the universe's are participating, we all get to see just what kind of fighters there are!" Goku told them "And more fighters means more fights!"

"We know! That why we're very excited!" Both Zeno's said in excitement.

"Me too!" Goku also said in excitement.

"I-If you don't mind me saying G-Grand Zeno, but Goku must p-prepare himself for the matches to come." Beerus stated while sweating.

"Really? Why?" Both Zeno's asked.

"W-Well...he needs to prepare himself. Y-You wouldn't want him to get eliminated immediately do you?" Beerus said again.

"No." Both Zeno's replied again.

"S-So, if you both don't mind, could you let Goku prepare himself please?" Beerus asked.

The two Zeno's just stared at him with the blank stares they had and it nerved him a lot as he began to sweat even more now as he stood where he was until they finally answered.

"Okay! Good luck Goku!" Both Zeno's said as they floated back to their seats which was located at the top of the stadium.

"Thanks guys!" Goku replied with a smile as he waved at them as they left.

"Phew...I'll never understand how Goku the biggest idiot was able to make friends with Grand Zeno of all people." Beerus said.

"Well, he does have quite a charm on him. It was thanks to him that you found out about the Super Saiyan God on that day long ago." Whis told him.

"Hm, I guess your right." Beerus said "Although that charm of his has had our Universe in jeopardy a few times."

As Beerus and Whis talked about Goku's charm, Vegeta looked around at the other spaces as he wondered if the other universe's had Saiyans in them besides Universe 6. He started off with the universe besides them as in Universe 5's space he saw nothing which included Universe 4's space as well.

Then Universe 3's space had two people inside as the first one was a man that had a orange colored mohawk, an orange and brown outfit with brown gloves and boots and it ended with a sword strapped around his back which looked exactly like Trunks's from the future. Then the other person was floating on some kind of purple orb as he has light blue skin with a long white beard as well as white hair and his eyes were completely red and...something about him seemed familiar to Vegeta.

" _That man on the orb...something about him feels familiar._ " Vegeta thought to himself.

He didn't think much about it as he looked over to Universe 2's space and didn't see much besides a little furbal, some kind of cat and then a small girl with glasses and purple hair-

Wait...purple hair? Vegeta looked more closely...until he finally realized who the girl was! It was that blasted girl that sent him flying on that day!

" _Even that blasted small girl who knew Kakarot is here!? What the hell!?_ " Vegeta thought to himself in shock.

Meanwhile with Gohan and Videl, the two were still quite surprised by how many people were here for the Multiverse Tournament.

"I can't believe how many people are here for this tournament. And I thought our World Tournament had a lot of people show up." Videl told Gohan.

"Yeah, same here. Although, having this many people pretty close to the tournament arena with 20 Universe's full of fighters might not be a good idea." Gohan said "I hope the Varga have a way to protect the audience."

"If not, then many of the earthlings will be dead. Not that I would care much about it." Frieza's voice spoke up.

Gohan immediately recognized the voice to be Frieza's except that he was over besides Universe 6's space...so...did that mean-

"Over here earthling." Frieza's voice said on his left.

He including Videl looked over to see that it was indeed Frieza, but it wasn't the one they knew. As a matter of fact, they were surprised that there was a universe that had only Frieza and his family from what they looked like and also from his father being there.

"Frieza...so there's a universe where you and your family are the only one's left." Gohan told him.

"Ah...I am quite pleased you know of me. It would've been insulting if you didn't know me seeing how your universe has me in it as well." Frieza said.

"It makes me wonder why my son from another universe is with you earthlings...and a namekian of all races." Frieza's father spoke up "It disgusts me that my son in another universe would be besides other races."

"Maybe. But hes still the same cruel emperor that he is just like you." Gohan told him as he looked at Universe 8's Frieza.

"Is that so?" Frieza's father asked.

"Why bother asking about him in their Universe. Its quite obvious to say that version of my brother is nothing compared to us." A voice spoke up.

Gohan looked to see someone walk out from behind Frieza's father and he looked exactly like Frieza with the only difference being that his skin color was purple instead of white.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"I am Cooler, strongest in the Universe and brother to Frieza." Cooler said introducing himself.

"Your Frieza's brother?" Gohan said in surprise.

"I didn't even know he had a brother." Videl added.

"Indeed. That weak fool is my brother." Frieza spoke up from behind.

Everyone looked behind Gohan and Videl to see Frieza of their universe arrive.

"Weak!?" Cooler said in anger.

Frieza of Universe 8 couldn't help but chuckle hearing his other self call his brother weak, while Frieza's father just looked at him with that blank stare.

"You heard me correctly didn't you? I said you are weak compared to me." Frieza of Universe 7 told him.

"I would watch your tongue if I were you. You forget that unlike you I am the only one in our family that has access to the true final form of our race!" Cooler said in anger.

"Hahahaha! True final form? What a joke." Frieza said "While I did originally think that form of yours was the final one, I have found something even further beyond that which can crush yours with no trouble at all."

"What!?" Cooler said in shock.

"Really? Hah, I take pride in hearing how my other self discovered a new form and is stronger than him." Frieza of Universe 8 said.

As the family spoke with one another, Gohan and Videl decided to go join Piccolo. Meanwhile back with Vegeta, his sights were still at the other Universe's as he observed them.

Continuing from where he left off, Universe 1 as the bird had said had all the Kaioshin's of every quadrant. The only one he recognized was the smallest one of them all as it was their Kaioshin.

" _Hmph...is he in the tournament as well? Last I remembered he was absolutely-_ "

He didnt finish his thought as he felt an energy that caught his attention and it was in Universe 20.

Inside the space was a man about the same size as him and Kakarot and he wore armor that was very similar to what the soldiers in Frieza's army wore, while he had some kind of green clothing wrapped around his waist. His hair was black and it spiked all around and his skin was a light brown.

There was also another person as he had the same kind of armor the other one had but with a purple shirt and long sleeves underneath and he was also an old man.

But what really caught his attention was the energy of the younger one. He could feel it, the energy was indeed that of a Saiyan and it was being suppressed...very heavily.

He hears footsteps and looked to his right to see Kakarot joining him.

"So you noticed him too?" Goku asked him.

"I have. His energy...he is a Saiyan all right, but the amount of energy he has suppressed...its...absurd!" Vegeta told him.

"Yeah...I can't wait to see just how much he's holding back." Goku said with a smile.

He couldn't help but agree with the idiot, he himself also wants to see just how strong these warriors from the other Universe's that were orignally erased. But his thoughts were once again interrupted as he heard a voice that he knew very well as to who it belonged to.

"Father! Goku! You're here!" A voice shouted.

Both Vegeta and Goku looked to see that it was Trunks from the future and he was still wearing the same clothing he had they remembered him wearing from last time.

"Hey Trunks! It's great to see you!" Goku said.

"It's great to see you both again. Its been a while since we've seen each other." Trunks told him.

"Trunks. You've been keeping up with your training?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course I have father. Although...it was rather limited at some times." Trunks replied.

"Hm? Why's that?" Goku asked.

Trunks began to blush slightly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"W-Well...it invovles Mai. You see...d-during the time we were together after we left...w-we...uh..." Trunks stuttered, trying to say what he wanted to say.

Goku was completely confused as to why he was stuttering, while Vegeta had caught on.

"Oh...I see. You made her your mate." Vegeta said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah...I guess that's one way you can put it." Trunks said stuttering a little "After everything that happened, we got together and well...we have a kid on the way."

"Good to hear. I'm glad to know that you're able to have your own family now. But I will be the judge to see just how strong you've become." Vegeta said.

"I can assure you father that I have gotten stronger. Strong enough that if Black had fought as I am back then, I'd beat him with no trouble at all." Trunks told him.

"Wait a minute...what do you mean by mate?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, its another term for what you did with your woman to give birth to your two son's." Vegeta told him.

"Oh! Is that what that word means?" Goku asked.

"Tch. Honestly you are the biggest idiot in the world. I still remember how you've never even kissed your wife!" Vegeta told him.

"Aw come on Vegeta! I'm not that big of an idiot!" Goku replied.

"Whatever. Which reminds me...Trunks, how has it been having to live with another you?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh...right. Well...it was rather...confusing at first. Having to explain what timeline we came from, the events that had occurred and why we had to come here...it was hard for the other me to understand." Trunks explained "But time went on and we slowly got used to being with one another before things went as they did and we began to rebuild society."

"Oh I forgot about that. Speaking about that, what timeline did you guys go back into?" Goku asked.

Trunks was about to answer him before a voice suddenly spoke from the speakers.

" **We wish to thank all of those who have waited this long for the other Universe's to arrive! But the wait is over! All the Universe's have arrived and thus we shall now begin the tournament!** " The voice from the speaker spoke.

The entire crowd that surrounded them cheered loudly as they heard the announcement as the tournament had officially begun. After the announcement, Trunks proceeded to head back to his space.

"I'll tell you guys more about how things have been later. Best of luck you guys!" Trunks told them as he left.

"You too Trunks!" Goku replied.

"Hmph. It's about damn time this tournament began." Vegeta said.

"Same here! Today's the day we're gonna reenact battles both old and new!" Goku said with a smirk as he punched a fist into his hand.

"This should be fun." #18 said.

"I have a good feeling we might have some tough opponents along the way...but that doesn't mean I'm gonna back down!" Krillin said.

" **Now then. We will now announce the first fighters as our ring begins to form.** " The announced spoke.

Suddenly the ground around them began to shake before some kind of liquid began to come out from the area in front of them. Then the liquid began to form until it solidified and it was now a large round arena in the shape of a ball.

"Are they serious? We're really going to be fighting on a blasted ball?" Vegeta said, annoyed by that fact.

" **Now then, our first match will be Son Goku of Universe 7 against Salza of Universe 8!** " The Announcer spoke.

Frieza's eyes widened slightly as he hadn't heard that name in a while as Goku was shocked that his match was already up.

"Wow! I'm up already?" Goku asked, surprised that he was already up to fight.

"Heh. Its a good thing they let only the best fight first." A voice from Universe 8's space said.

Goku looked over to their space to see that it was a short man who had blonde hair and light blue skin and he wore armor that was similar to Frieza's soldiers only it was purple.

"So...your my opponent?" Goku asked him.

"Indeed you feeble human. I will destroy you and show that no one should dare think to take on Lord Cooler's Armored Squadron!" Salza told him as he flew up to the arena.

Goku was just confused when he said feeble, so he just shrugged it off as he headed to the arena as well. Meanwhile, Gohan was curious about this Salza person as he was standing by their Universe's Frieza.

"Frieza, who is he?" Gohan asker him.

At first he didn't want to answer, but then decided to answer as he knew that none of them had known about his brother back then.

"Salza is apart of my brother's special forces known as his "Armored Squadron" and are his best soldiers in his unit." Frieza explained "To put it simply, his force is like the Ginyu Force who work for me."

"Is that so?" Gohan asked.

"Correct earthling. Now you'll witness the power of my most trusted and strongest soldier in my armored squadron." Cooler told him in a confident tone.

Meanwhile, Goku and Salza stood on opposite sides as they faced each other off.

"This will be easy. Once I'm done with you, I will continue forward for my Lord and I will grant him the wish that he oh so desires!" Salza said confidently.

"I don't know about that." Goku replied "Besides, for being the top soldier...your energy is really weak."

"WHAT!? WEAK!?" Salza yelled in anger "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET CALLING ME WEAK!"

" **Let the match begin!** " The Announcer said.

Immediately, Salza charged after Goku as he went in with a fist ready to strike. Goku simply side stepped as he went flying past him, before turning around and prepared a kick he aimed at his chest.

It was blocked and Goku decided to go on the attack as he proceeded to send a punch of his own as it made impact into his face and it sent flying back before impacting into the ground.

Back inside Universe 8's space, Cooler looked on in disbelief as his top soldier was being played with!

"Haha! So that is your top soldier? As to be expected from you!" Frieza of Universe 7 told Cooler.

Cooler began to get furious as he looked back to the fight to see Salza getting back up, a bloody bruise now showing on his face.

"H-HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Salza yelled in fury.

Wanting to show him that he was done playing around, he sent his energy into his hand until he created a blade of energy, ready to use.

"Tremble earthling! For this is my ultimate technique!" Salza yelled out.

Salza had hoped that his comment would get a reaction from him, but to add to his anger he had a look that was disappointed.

"Really? An Energy Blade? It's really not that interesting." Goku replied with the disappointed look on his face.

Goku's comments continued to enrage him as veins could be seen showing on his face before he yelled in anger and charged at Goku, his energy blade hand ready to strike him. Unfortunately for him, Goku saw his attack coming with no trouble at all and simply side stepped to the side before landing a chop into the back of his neck immediately knocking him out and he fell down to the ground unconscious.

"Your attack would've been interesting if I hadn't seen it before and if you were stronger." Goku said.

" **And 30! The winner of the first match is Son Goku of Universe 7!** " The Announcer's voice said through the speaker.

Although the match was short, a humongous roar of cheers came as Goku headed back to space with a smile as he was met by Pan who had jumped into his arms and gave him a hug for winning. As he did, two namekians had arrived and brought the unconscious form of Salza back into his space as they laid him beside the other members of the Frieza Force as Cooler watched from some distance away.

And he was absolutely furious and embarrassed that Salza his top soldier had been defeated so easily by a mere earthling! To add to his anger, both Frieza's laughed at the showing of Cooler's "top" soldier.

"Ohohoho! Now I see why he's your top soldier. He's at the top for the most embarrassing and weakest alongside you brother!" Frieza of Universe 7 told Cooler.

"Haha! I couldn't have said anything better than that my other self!" Frieza of Universe 8 said.

"Y-YOU...BASTARDS..." Cooler said as his anger was at its breaking point.

" **Now then, the next fight we will have Frieza of Universe 7 against Cooler of Universe 8!** " The Announcer voice told everyone.

"Oh, looks like I get the chance to show you who's the stronger one." Frieza of Universe 7 said as he looked over to Cooler.

"Indeed. I'll will once again show why I AM THE STRONGER ONE." Cooler said in anger as he was already heading to the arena.

Frieza followed behind as the two faced each other off with Frieza having a look that showed he was going to enjoy this while Cooler was trying very hard to not show any signs of how he acted earlier.

Meanwhile back in Universe 7's space, Goku was curious about Frieza's brother so he walked over to where Vegeta was as he was also interested in what Cooler could do.

"Hey Vegeta, did you know that Frieza had a brother?" Goku asked him.

"Yes. I did know he had a brother but I had never met him before. Back during my time working under Frieza, I remember him speaking about how he had planned one day to go after his brother and kill him so that he could take over the planets that he had." Vegeta explained.

"Really? He mentioned something about him having a form that he can only access. You think he can turn golden like Frieza?" Goku asked.

"Hmph! I highly doubt it. If there's a world out there where he can turn into that golden form like Frieza then he's nothing compared to Frieza or us." Vegeta told him.

 **-Meanwhile in a world where multiple planets were chained up...**

"A-ACHOO!" Cooler sneezed while in his Golden Form "Strange...why did I get the feeling that someone was talking about me?"

He was interrupted as the Saiyan he was facing who was in a straight jacket with a dark aura surrounding him began to charge him.

"No time to worry about that. It's time I settled things with you Saiyan!" Cooler yelled before charging as well.

 **-Back to the Tournament...**

Back at the arena, Frieza began to laugh as Cooler started to get more angry by the minute by his brother's laughter.

"What's so funny!?" Cooler asked in anger.

"I've been having too much fun that I'll give you one chance to give up now! Unless you want to be even more humilated then you already are." Frieza told him.

"Like I would give up! May I remind you..." Cooler trailed off as he began to power up "...Who has the superior transformation!"

Thus he began to yell as a small crater began to form around him and changes began to show on his body to which Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin recognized to a similar transformation that Frieza could do.

Cooler began to grow larger, fin like features showed behind his wrists, the top of his head began to form into a crown like look and his eyes had become completely red. The final touch of his new look was that his mouth was covered by a visor of some kind. Thus Cooler was now standing where he was as he was in his final form as the others in Universe 7 were somewhat surprised by the transformation that Frieza's brother took.

"Whoa! I thought Frieza's Golden form was the final transformation for his race. I didn't know that there was a different form that they could achieve!" Krillin said in surprise.

"Hey Piccolo. How strong do you think Frieza's brother is compared to us back then." Gohan asked him as he was standing beside him.

"If I were to compare him...he's about as strong as Goku as a Super Saiyan when he came back to Earth after surviving Namek's Explosion." Piccolo told him.

"Really? Well, I'm glad that he didn't show up when Frieza did with his father." Gohan replied.

With Goku and Vegeta, they both had their own thoughts that they spoke about as they watched the fight.

"So that's his final form? He sure got pretty big." Goku said.

"His power did increase but its nothing compared to Frieza's Golden Form. Not only that, but speed seems like it's decreased with that big body of his now." Vegeta said looking at Cooler's Final Form.

Back with the fight, Cooler began to chuckle as he noticed that Frieza hadn't said a word as he transformed as he finally believed that he had reminded him of who the stronger one was.

"So...now you've finally realized who the stronger one was between us now." Cooler said as he smirked underneath his visor.

Frieza stood there for a moment before he laughed once more which immediately brought back the anger that Cooler had originally lost now.

"Y-YOU DARE LAUGH!?" Cooler said in anger.

"Haha! Indeed I do. Now then...it's time I showed you the true final form of our race!" Frieza told him.

Then, a golden light began to surround him as Cooler had to cover his eyes along with the spectators and other contestants as Frieza began to transform. After some time, the golden light disappeared and Cooler was able to see now before he began to tremble in shock by what he was seeing and what he was feeling.

Frieza's entire body looked exactly the same with the difference being that he was now completely golden instead of white. And the power he could feel from him was enormous and far overpowered his own strength.

"Now this is the true final form. You may now call me Golden Frieza." Frieza said as he did his traditional stance with a smirk to add to it.

Cooler stepped back and for a moment he trembled in fear by the power he was seeing right now.

" _S-Such Power...How has my brother gained a even powerful form than me!? I am supposed to be the strongest!_ " Cooler thought to himself.

But then his hands turned into fists as a purple aura surrounded him as he looked at Golden Frieza.

"NO! I AM THE STRONGEST! AND I'LL SHOW THAT BY DESTROYING YOU!" Cooler yelled out before charging him.

Cooler blasted towards him at fast speeds as Frieza just stood where he was as he arched his fist back ready to strike him. Just before he could send his strike forward as he was inches in front of him, Frieza countered with a fist into his gut which immediately stopped him in his tracks.

Out of his visor, saliva could be seen coming out as he held his gut with both of his hands as he stepped back and trembling at the same time with Frieza smirking even more.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you trying to attack me and I intervened? You care to try again?" Frieza asked.

Cooler flinched in anger before he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Cooler yelled in anger.

He then proceeded to fly into the air as he had his palm out into the sky as he looked down at the small silhouette of his brother who just staring up to where he was.

"YOU MAY HAVE A FORM THAT IS ON PAR WITH MINE, BUT THIS ATTACK WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE SUPERIOR ONE!" Cooler yelled out.

At the same time, a orange ball of energy began to form before it became the size of an asteroid as Cooler had charged up his **Supernova** and he prepared to throw it at Frieza. Meanwhile, some of the contestants were looking up in shock at what was happening.

"W-Wait...is he planning to kill us all with an attack as powerful as that!?" One of Frieza's men in Universe 8 asked.

"Don't be an idiot. My son isn't that dumb to do something as that." Frieza's father told them.

Frieza who had been standing where he was wasn't fazed at all by what he was seeing nor did he feel intimidated by what his brother was doing. Cooler however had just finished charging his **Supernova** as he planned to finish this fight for good.

"NOW! IT'S TIME TO DIE BROTHER!" Cooler yelled out before he thrust his hand forward.

His **Supernova** went flying down to where Frieza was as he just stared at the attack coming towards him while Cooler just watched to see what he would do. He had a smirk underneath his visor, but it began to shift into worry as he saw that his brother hadn't moved at all.

" _H-He's not moving!? Why isn't he moving!?_ " Cooler thought to himself.

What happened next shocked and ended the fight as Frieza simply brought a finger up and pointed at Cooler's **Supernova** as he charged up a small ball at the tip of his finger.

"As much fun as I've had making a fool out of you brother, it's about time I ended this." Frieza said in his Golden Form.

He then proceeded to do his signature **Death Beam** attack as it went flying into Cooler's attack as it pierced it while destroying it at the same time and it then pierced through his body and into his heart.

Cooler felt his life disappear immediately as he reverted back into his normal form before he muttered with his last breath-

"I-Im...possi...ble." Cooler muttered.

Then the life in his eyes disappeared and he fell into Universe 8's space dead with their Frieza looking at his body with an amused look while their fathr looked at his body with a somewhat disappointed look on his face while he began to admire now how strong his son from Universe 7 was very strong.

" **And Cooler has been killed! Thus making Frieza of Universe 7 the winner!** " The announcer told everyone.

The audience cheered once more as Frieza hovered back to his space while reverting out of his Golden Form as he heard the cheers of the crowd to which he couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, it does feel good to get cheers from my performance. That is indeed a first." Frieza said as he landed in his space.

"Hmph, like I would call that a performance. Even your base form was enough for your brother but you showed off as usual." Vegeta told him.

"Although I will admit that I was surprised that there was another form unlike your golden form." Goku said.

"My thoughts exactly Goku. I had originally thought that I would've learned that form during the time I trained to kill you two, but I am glad that I discovered something far better." Frieza told him.

"I guess. But I wonder what you would look like if you did. You think he'd get spikes on his head too like his brother?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Why are you asking me idiot!? Like I would know how the hell he would look!" Vegeta replied in anger.

As the two began to talk about how Frieza would look in Cooler's final form, the announcer began to announce the names for the next round as Frieza walked back to where he was normally standing.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time**

 **Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Introducing The Gag Universe! A New Saiyan Discovery!**

 **Once again, I apologize for the wait on this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if I need to improve on stuff in your review and I'll make sure to do so.**

 **Meanwhile, just a heads up that I am planning on doing another story soon which will be a Dragon Ball Z X One Piece story as this will actually be my take on a story that a user out there had tried to do but couldn't.**

 **Anyway, with that said, I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I apologize for not updating in some time, reason being that...well...I'm at the age now where I have gotten allergies which in return makes me feel like shit and combined with having to work along with this...you can probably understand that it will have you out and just want to get some sleep when you get home.**

 **But thankfully, I've had some time now to get back onto Fanfiction and get to work once more, however I'm doing things a little different this time around. Why is that, well to put it simply, the next chapter for A Saiyan's Journey is taking somewhat longer than expected, so it will be some time until it's finished. Another thing to note is that I also currently in the making of another story which...I won't say exactly what it is, but I will simply say that it will be my first Godzilla crossover story, but that's it.**

 **What we will be doing however is that it's been a long time, but with a small change of plans as I mentioned in A Saiyan's Journey, it's back to doing my other story, Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told!**

 **Before we move on, I just wanted to remind everyone what exactly the Universe's are with some still hidden until I decide to reveal them:**

 **Universe 1: The Kaioshin's**

 **Universe 2: Gag Universe**

 **Universe 3: ?**

 **Universe 4: Buu**

 **Universe 5: ?**

 **Universe 6: Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Frost Hit**

 **Universe 7: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza, #17, #18 Krillin**

 **Universe 8: Frieza Clan**

 **Universe 9: ?**

 **Universe 10: Saiyan's Namekian's**

 **Universe 11: Jiren, Toppo Dyspo**

 **Universe 12: (Future) Trunks Timeline**

 **Universe 13: Super Saiyan's**

 **Universe 14: ?**

 **Universe 15: I'K'L**

 **Universe 16: ?**

 **Universe 17: Cell**

 **Universe 18: ?**

 **Universe 19: Heliots**

 **Universe 20: Broly**

 **Alright, there we go and I don't think I need to say anything else except that this chapter will be a pretty good one and so, here's the long awaited Chapter 2 of Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told!**

 **Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Introducing the Gag Universe! A Saiyan Discovery!**

 **-Present…**

The Announcer's voice spoke once more, announcing the next match, " **The next fight we would like to have #18 of Universe 7 and Sun Wukong of Universe 2 to come to the arena.** "

Krillin smiled, seeing how his wife was already up next, "Hehe, looks like you get to fight right away."

#18 nodded in agreement, although it also annoyed the Android greatly, "I don't mind, except now it'll be boring until all the matches get finished, knowing how many fighters there are."

She didn't wait for a response, #18 quickly flying up and stepped on the ring, waiting for her opponent. When he or she finally arrived...well…#18 seriously considered if her opponent was really a fighter.

Standing in front of her a small monkey that wore clothing like any human which was an orange gi with a white belt wrapped around his wait, a red scarf around his neck and two feathers were sticking out at the top of his head. One noticeable thing about it's appearance was that it pulled out a rokushakubō which he held in his right hand and a heroic like smirk could be seen on his features.

Like his features showed, the monkey, apparently called Sun Wukong began to speak in a heroic manner, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce myself as the greatest hero of them all!"

Sun Wukong spun his rokushakubō around his body, jumping into the air at the same time, "I am the one that all villains fear for both my power and my tenacity!"

Then with one last spin in the air, the monkey landed once again, his rokushakubō behind him in hand, left hand stretched forward in a palm and a determined smirk showing, one eye closed, staring at #18, "I am…SUN WUKONG!"

 **(A/N: Think of Jiraiya's introduction when he introduced himself as one of the Sanin.)**

An eerie silence followed soon after, not a single word was uttered after Sun Wukong's speech. Many teardrops followed for many of the participants with a few of a more...expressful reaction.

#18 was one of the many who had a teardrop appear, but it was combined with the fact that she was somewhat annoyed that she had to this thing, _Seriously...a monkey…a monkey of all things...do those damn birds seriously think that this thing is a fighter?_

Down below in Universe 7's space, Vegeta seemed to have been thinking the same thing, a tick mark cleary showing on his face, " A DAMN MONKEY IS SERIOUSLY ONE OF THE FIGHTERS!?"

Frieza who stood beside him even agreed with him, "For once I have to agree, to think that they let a small monkey of all things in this tournament."

Back to the arena, Sun Wukong took #18's silence as shock, smirk growing once more as he settled his rokushakubō on his shoulder, "Haha, I see that you're already in a state of shock having heard such a proclaim!"

The monkey closed his eyes for a moment, stating once more of his heroism, "I've been known as the strongest of my universe that I can beat anyone with just one finger!"

Unfortunately for Sun Wukong, the moment his eyes opened, was he met with a fist into his face which in turn made his once heroic smirk disappeared, now knocked unconscious, falling onto his back on the arena.

#18 hadn't hesitated and ended things quickly, "About damn time you shut up."

The announced spoke, although rather surprised at the outcome, " **A-And 30! #18 of Universe 7 is the winner!** "

The crowd roared, a mix of both cheers and disappointment from how fast the fight went, #18 back in her space as it all occurred.

#17 spoke with his sister, cleary knowing what was on her mind, "Not expecting to fight a monkey?"

#18 replied, attitude annoyed, but not as much when the fight started, "Yeah, but at least I move on to the next round with no trouble."

As the two siblings spoke with one another and Krillin joining in, the Son family was together as they all spoke about the tournament, Goku being the first to speak, "Man, I still can't get over the fact that there are so many fighters for this one big tournament!"

Gohan nodded, adding in his own thoughts, "No kidding, it doesn't look as big as how the Tournament of Power was, but this is still big compared to the World Tournament."

As the two spoke, Pan who was sitting on Goku's shoulders asked him something, "Hey Grandpa, are you going to win the tournament?"

Goku smiled at her question, "Maybe, can't really say though because there are a lot of strong people in the other universe's, but all I know is that I'm very excited just to see how strong everyone is!"

Suddenly though, his voice spoke again, except it didn't come from him, but to their right, "Haha, took the words right out of my mouth!"

The Son family looked over and were shocked to see that it was another Goku, an exact replica of how their Goku looked alongside Vegeta as well minus his saiyan armor and instead wore a blue tank top, blue pants and his saiyan armor boots.

Needless to say, Goku was a little surprised to see an actual clone of himself unlike how he met Black, "Wow! You look exactly like me!"

The other Goku replied, saying the exact thing, "Same here! You look just like me too!"

At the sight of seeing two of her grandpa, Pan was confused, "H-Huh, there's two grandpa's?"

The other Goku looked up and saw the young girl and smiled, "So you must be Pan huh? You're so little!"

At the moment, a cute annoyed face showed on her face, "Hey, I-I'm not little!"

Gohan knew what his father meant, "So I assume that Pan is in your Universe?"

The other Goku nodded, pointing towards his space," Yep! She's bigger too!"

Gohan nodded, looking towards where he pointed which he indeed saw his daughter, difference being that she was older and wore an orange gi without an undershirt along with the Power Pole strapped behind her back.

At the sight of her, Gohan couldn't help but smile at how older she looked along with her outfit, "Wow, she looks just like you with the Gi."

The other Goku's traditional grin showed, "Hehe, once she got to the age, I trained her and as of now, she's learning how to become a Super Saiyan."

Their Goku nodded, but then a curious question came to the Saiyan's mind, "I'm curious but what Universe are you guys from?"

At the question, the other Goku's face turned confused, trying to answer the best he could, "Oh…uh...that would be...um…"

At his stupidity of not remembering their space number, Vegeta answered in an annoyed tone, "Its Universe 18 you idiot!"

A sheepish grin soon showed on the Saiyan's features, "Ooooh, that's right, what Vegeta said!"

Hearing his own voice, their Vegeta came walking over and decided to talk with his clone, "I can clearly see your Kakarot is still the damn idiot that he is."

Vegeta of Universe 18 made an annoyed sound at his question, "You have no idea."

As the two Vegeta's talked, Goku brought up an interesting question, "Hey, since you guys are basically us, what was the last thing that you guys had done?"

Goku of Universe 18 brought a hand to his chin to think about it and answered, "Well...we've been doing training and such for about ten years after the defeat of Buu."

This visibly surprised Goku and Gohan at the news, Goku speaking his mind, "What?! So you guys haven't met Lord Beerus yet?"

Universe 18's Goku and Vegeta showed confused looks, Goku speaking up, "Lord Beerus? Who is that?"

Goku was about to answer, but another voice spoke up and everyone looked in which everyone was shocked at the person who arrived, "I find it interesting to see that there's two different Universe's where I'm not present."

The person that had spoken and arrived along with a young girl was Vegito!

Both Goku's and Vegeta's were surprised to see him right in front of their eyes, "Vegito!?"

Vegito nodded, "Indeed, I'm from Universe 16 and I've been here ever since the defeat of Buu for the past ten years like you two from Universe 18."

As Vegito explained, Gohan noticed the young girl and asked her who she was, "Who might you be?"

The girl answered. "My name's Son Bra, I'm Vegito's daughter."

Vegeta added in his own question, but to Vegito, "Is she from Kakarot's family or from Bulma?"

Vegito answered him, "From Bulma's side, and to let you know I personally trained her alongside Pan as well."

The prince looked her over and took in how she looked.

The young female Demi-Saiyan looked to be about the age of 18 and about the same size as Vegeta, her hair was a light purple just like Trunks and it was in a ponytail, while her attire was a simply white tank top that did slightly show off some cleavage of her breasts, black shorts that hugged at her legs and white boots just like his.

But at the mention of being from Bulma, Vegeta looked on surprised, "You mean that damn woman has another child?"

The comment confused Vegito, "Another child? Your Bulma has another child after Bra and Trunks?"

Vegeta answered, "Well she does have another child after Trunks, but her name isn't...that...but Bulma decided to name her Bulla."

A teardrop appeared behind Vegito and Bra had a mix of embarrassment and annoyance along with a blush showing on her features as Vegito spoke again, "Is that so? I'm glad to know she has a better name than...well...Bra."

Bra added in, "Why couldn't have mom thought of that instead of having to name me after clothing!"

Vegito rubbed the back of his head, "Well...your mother didn't think of that when you were born, so that was all she could come up with."

Before any more madness could proceed once more, Pan who was silent during the conversation spoke up, "Wait...so that man is Grandpa and cousin Vegeta together?"

All eyes were on her with Goku answering her, "That's right Pan, Vegito here is the fusion of me and Vegeta using the Potara or simply those green earrings he's wearing."

At the sight of the little girl, Bra couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a very young Pan, "Hehe, you're so tiny that you look cute."

Once again, a cute annoyed look showed on Pan's features, "I-I'm not tiny!"

Bra smiled at how she reacted, but soon her attention along with everyone as the voice of the Announcer spoke once more, " **Now then, our next match will be Son Goku of Universe 9 against Dr. Raichi of Universe 3!** "

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, before the voice of a child was heard some distance to the left of Universe 7's space, "Alright! Looks like I'm up next!"

Then a small figure hopped onto the rail of Universe 9 and both Goku's, Vegeta's and Vegito were shocked once more as they all saw a kid sized Goku who wore a light blue gi with a white belt and orange pants. The most noticeable thing about this Goku was that he still had his tail!

"Seriously!? First we meet Vegito, the fusion of us and now there's another me but still a kid!?" Goku asked in shock.

Now Pan's head began to hurt a lot, "W-Wha...now there's…three...G-Gran...pa's…"

The confusion was too much before she got dizzy from confusion and fell backwards off of Goku's shoulders, Gohan catching her in the process.

Gohan had to agree with his daughter, although now she was passed out from confusion, "I have to agree, the fact that this tournament has three different versions of Father."

While Vegeta couldn't believe that there were in fact three different Kakarot's, his attention went back to Universe 3's space, noticing the man on the orb beginning to float up into the air.

This was enough to tell Goku and Vegeta of Universe 18 and Vegito and Bra of Universe 16 that it was time for them to get back to their spaces.

Goku of Universe 18 spoke one last time as he along with Universe 18's Vegeta headed back for their space, "Well, it was great to meet you all, hope we get to fight with each other during the Tournament!"

Vegito thought of the same thing, heading back to his space along with Bra, "Same here, I'll bet that we'll face each other later on in the Tournament."

As he and Bra left, her attitude turned somewhat serious as she was mainly there to see just how strong they were, "So...were you able to tell how strong they were, because their energy felt...smaller than I expected."

Vegito replied, "Why else do you think it felt like that, it means their suppressing their power...and I imagine it's very heavy."

For a moment, his eyes trailed to Universe 20, looking over the man that had his power HEAVILY suppressed. But that energy was all too familiar to him, even if it seemed it was an entirely different person.

Vegito added, his attention at Universe 20, "Especially him...his power is unbelievable."

Bra took notice of where he was looking and knew exactly where the fused warrior's attention was. "Do you think he's as strong, if not stronger than the one we know?"

Vegito nodded, "No doubt about it, for now, let's watch the next fight, I'm rather curious to see what this kid sized Goku can do."

Bra simply went along with it and the two made it back to their space as the two fighters faced one another, the man named Dr. Raichi was visibly angered at the sight of the kid Goku.

"Damn Saiyans...in all the Universe's it seems that you all exist no matter what! I plan on making sure to eradicate you all in the name of the Tuffles!" Dr. Raichi proclaimed out loud.

Goku was somewhat surprised and a little bit disgusted," Another Tuffle? Man...I didn't expect to be fighting a Tuffle of all people...gives me bad memories back in my Universe."

The announcer soon gave the go. " **Fighters, you may begin!** "

The Tuffle muttered, ready to do battle, "Alright, it's time to show you damn Saiyan the power that I Dr. Raichi poses, starting by having warriors that hated you just as much as I do!"

The orb he sat on began to glow purple, a dark purple colored smoke surrounding the area beside before the smoke made what looked like three figures appear before him.

Then much to the surprise of Goku and the others, the figures formed and in their place stood Frieza, Cooler and the third one they assumed to be King Cold.

Both Frieza's of Universe 7 and 8 were visibly shocked at the sight, "W-What!? How!?"

The same question flowed through Universe 9's Goku, eyes widening in surprise, "No way! You can summon Frieza and his family?"

Dr. Raichi answered, "Of course, my orb can suck and contain any soul that has any kind of hatred in them which allows me to use them at my will."

The tuffle soon smirked, "Not only are they my warriors, but their power is far greater than their original counterparts!"

Then with a silent command, all three family members charged towards the small Saiyan, no fear showing but instead a look of excitement!

Universe 9's Goku smiled, before his energy surrounded him and charged forward at all of them.

Frieza aimed a punch, but Goku dodged then followed it up with hopping over a kick that came from Cooler, before he finished it by literally ramming his fist into the gut of King Cold who coughed up saliva from it until he dispersed into purple smoke.

Goku looked back, a smirk showing on his features, "Hehe, I can feel how strong they are, but even now compared to me, they aren't that strong."

Both Frieza and Cooler looked on in anger towards the small Saiyan, before the two looked at each other and with a nod began to power up. Goku looked on knowing that Frieza's brother was going into that 5th form from earlier and for Frieza, he expected to see that Golden Form he had never seen before.

As he expected, Cooler had gotten bigger and his look changed as he was in his Final Form now, but much Goku's surprise, Frieza had also gotten bigger, now the same size as his brother, fin features grew on his wrists and a mouth guard went over his mouth.

Now standing in front of him, the two brothers were now in the supposed Final Form of their race, Goku's look somewhat surprised, "Wow! I didn't expect to see Frieza turn into that big form like his brother!"

Down below in Universe 7, Goku had a somewhat awed look, seeing how Frieza looked in his brother's Final Form, "Huh...so that's how Frieza would look like...not much changed except his mouth and those pointy things on his wrists."

Frieza thought to himself, seeing his ghost counterpart in his brother's form, _In all honesty...I'm glad to have discovered my Golden Form instead of...that._

Back to the fight, Dr. Raichi chuckled and decided to explain the reason how Frieza could turn into that form, "It's as I said before, with my orb, I am able to multiply their powers far greater than their original counterparts, but not only are they stronger, but their teamwork is just as great!"

As the Tuffle finished, both Frieza and Cooler aimed their palms towards Goku, before a large energy ball began to form with their combined powers, before a giant energy blast went hurtling towards the young Saiyan.

Goku simply smirked, powering up as his hair spiked up becoming a bright yellow along with his tail and his eyes turned teal, the young Saiyan now a Super Saiyan.

Goku proceeded to charge forward, dodging the beam with ease, before appearing in front of the two brothers and with two quick and hard punches to their faces, knocked them out and as their father had, dispersed into a purple smoke.

The young Saiyan chuckled, "It's gonna take more than just Frieza's army to beat me!"

At first it seemed as though Dr. Raichi was furious, but to Goku's surprise, the Tuffle could be heard chuckling as well. Did he go insane, or was something else happening to him.

answered exactly why he was chuckling, "If you think that is all I have planned, then you're in for a rude awakening."

Suddenly, the purple smoke began to blow all around not only beside the Tuffle but trapping Goku in a small circle area, smoke surrounding the young Saiyan.

Chuckling was heard once more, a devilish smirk now shown on 's features, "You may have been able to easily defeat Frieza and his family, but can you take on your own kind, better yet...YOUR ENTIRE RACE!"

Then to thee shock of everyone witnessing the fight, now all around the two fighters both on the ring and in the air were Saiyans decked out black Saiyan Armor. The young Saiyan looked on horrified, seeing Saiyans mixed from male to female, alongside normal Saiyans and Saiyans in the Oozaru form!

Down below in Universe 7, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin were shocked at how many Saiyans that the Tuffle had in his orb!

Vegeta was truly horrified at the sight, "I-Impossible...it looks as though that he has in control the entire Saiyan race!"

Goku had to agree with the Prince, he was also horrified at the sight, "No kidding...to think that this Tuffle guy was able to take out our race in his Universe!"

Meanwhile, Gohan looked around the crowd of Ghost Saiyans and just like Vegeta was horrified as standing in the midst of them all was not only Raditz and Nappa, but even Goku and Vegeta, "Father, Vegeta, you both are apart of them as well!"

"What!?" Both Saiyans said simultaneously.

Krillin who came on closer to see couldn't believe his eyes either, "H-Holy cow...I can't believe he was even able to beat you two...it seriously makes me wonder what kind of warriors this Tuffle guy has."

As they all talked with one another, Frieza of Universe 8 was somewhat disgusted that this Tuffle who use Saiyan's as his soldiers as well, "Tch, to think that man who has the same hatred for those monkeys as I do would use them as Ghost Soldiers to fight, truly disgusting."

On the other hand, Frieza of Universe 7 wasn't disgusted as his other self was, but more so that he was intrigued, putting a finger to his chin. Back to the fight however, Dr. Raichi began to laugh maniacally, noticing the shocked look the Saiyan had.

"I can see you didn't expect something such as this now did you? What do you plan to do now when you're faced with an entire army of your kind?" Dr. Raichi asked.

Goku just stood there for a moment, till a sheepish grin showed, hand behind his head, "Maybe a handicap, I am a kid after all!

The Tuffle's smirk grew more, "Oh I'll give you a handicap alright...ATTACK, ALL OF YOU!"

Every human Saiyan charged forward at the young Saiyan who panicked slightly, jumping into the air to dodge some of the attacks they sent. However, he had to keep on moving as some of the Oozaru Saiyans fired mouth beams towards him, forcing the Saiyan to continue dodging each attack.

Goku tried his best to keep himself focused, but found it very difficult to do, _Dang...with so many of them attacking me at the same time, I can't do much! I gotta take him out before things get hectic._

With his plan in motion, the Saiyan suddenly stopped before gritting his teeth, beginning to power up once more, this time at a monstrous level.

Lightning sparked all around him and the arena which began to destroy parts of stadium much to the shock of Dr. Raichi and a select few.

In Universe 7, everyone had their aura's show up to protect themselves from the monstrous power they felt, Goku and Vegeta interested greatly as they could feel the kind of energy that the young Goku of Universe 9 was using.

"That energy...it looks as though he's turning Super Saiyan 3 but...does it feel like there's a little bit of...Oozaru mixed with it?" Goku stated.

Vegeta grunted in agreement, "There's no doubt about it...if this little you is combing Super Saiyan alongside that of the Oozaru...then we might be witnessing a form that we're unfamiliar with."

Same thing could be said for Vegito of Universe 16, his thoughts figuring out exactly what this form could be, _There's no mistaking it...this Goku is combining Super Saiyan with the power of the Oozaru and if that's the case...I think we might be seeing a new form of Super Saiyan._

True to his word, the young Saiyan roared loudly before being surrounded by a golden orb, blinding everyone in the stadium. It didn't last long as the light disappeared, but where Goku now stood was no longer a small child...but a completely different person.

His size had gone from a child to an adult now with his hair spiking up and reaching down to his back, his body was covered in a red fur besides his chest, and pants mixed with orange and yellow. The most noticeable thing however was the eyes which were black pupils with yellow colored eyes and his eyelids seemed more defined.

Everyone looked on in shock, unbeknownst to them however was that they had gotten a look and taste of what was the ultimate form of the Saiyan race in Universe 9...Super Saiyan 4.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time...**

 **Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Power of Super Saiyan 4! The Ultimate Evil is Born!**

 **Once again I deeply apologize for the wait of not updating in some time but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I shall be getting work on the next chapter for A Saiyan's Journey!**

 **Also remember to keep an eye out for the new story that I'm currently working on so be ready when it's out.**

 **Anyway, leave a review down below on your thoughts of the chapter, any kind of error if I made any and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
